Jealous Minds Think Alike
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: It was another day at the Host Club, but what will happen this time. Not quite M rated but involves incest.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru and Kaoru ~ Jealous Minds Think Alike.

_Chapter 1_

It was another day at the Host Club, fulfilling the wishes of the wealthy and elite. Hikaru sighed, bored of doing the same thing every day; clients came and went but they all acted the same- ditzy and airheaded. Wasn't there more to rich girls than looks and money?

Hikaru wasn't too frustrated, it was easy money. All him and his brother had to do was pull out the 'forbidden love' act and they were guaranteed a healthy pay check at the end of the week, but he wished he had a more active outlet for his mischievous energy.

That was, until Haruhi arrived.

She was different and even though she had no money she made up for it in personality. Haruhi had the talent of being able to cheer up Tamaki when he was in a bad mood but she could also make him return to his emo corner if she disagreed with one of his insane ideas. One thing's for sure, she made things interesting.

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, thinking. Maybe she was too interesting? The Host Club had been thrown into chaos when she first appeared and he'd found it hard to adjust. Kaoru had found it even harder- he preferred calm environments.

Another thing he'd noticed recently was that Kaoru hadn't been sleeping as close as he used to. It was weird waking up without his twin's arms around him. He'd also been spending more time with _her_.

The door to the Host Club opened and Hikaru looked up, expecting to greet a new client into their idealistic 'paradise'. Instead it was Kaoru and Haruhi, laughing at something causing Hikaru's eyes to narrow.

He turned his back on them, deciding that avoidance was the best solution.

Kaoru noticed his less than happy face and went over to him, concerned. "What's up Hikaru?" he asked. "Nothing, really" replied Hikaru. "Y'know, you never keep things from me and I can't be happy if you're upset!" protested Kaoru. "Just drop it" said his twin irritably.

As if putting a full stop on the end of Hikaru's sentence, Tamaki burst in and noticed the three of them together. "HARUHI!" he cried "What have I told you about hanging around those shady twins?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know: 'Daddy doesn't like it'" she mocked, imitating Tamaki's voice exactly.

Tamaki's face was a picture. Both twins smirked, and then burst out into laughter. Calmly, a dark figure walked in, pushing his oval glasses up the bridge up his nose. Kyōya asked: "What's going on here?" every syllable threatening: silencing everyone.

"Mama! Haruhi's hanging around with _boys_! She's not ready yet!" sobbed Tamaki. "You've not realised that Haruhi hangs around with boys every day?" said Kyōya, patronising him.

"Oh" said Tamaki, quietly.

Kyōya adjusted his tie and continued speaking. "I've noticed that our funds have been decreasing recently- we need a new way to produce income, as our old schemes clearly aren't working. Have you got any ideas?"

"Ooh ooh! I know!" cried Tamaki, bouncing out of his depressed state "We should have a cake sale! Everyone likes cakes!" "Yes, but we know a certain someone who likes cake too much. Honey would eat it all before it was sold" replied Kyōya.

"Yeah, you have a point there" said Haruhi, thoughtfully.

"What about a talent show? Last time we did one loads of people showed up" suggested Hikaru. "The only problem is that the Lobelia girls did one last week and if we did one now it would look a bit suspicious" Kyōya explained.

"Hmmm" Haruhi said, thinking "It's nearly April, right?" The group nodded in agreement. "How about we have a sort of celebration of April Fool's Day, and play tricks on the customers and stuff. You guys'd be good at that" She gestured towards the twins.

"You're as insightful as ever, Haruhi. I just wish you weren't so clumsy" stated Kyōya, hinting at a certain incident. "For the last time, I'm sorry about that vase! I said I'd pay back my debt okay?" she cried, annoyed at Kyōya for bringing it up.

The twins smirked to each other. The door to the Host Club opened and Honey and Mori-senpai entered, Mitsukuni draped over Takashi's shoulder and fast asleep. "Sorry we're late, my kendo meeting ran over" Mori said quietly. "Did Honey-senpai fall asleep waiting?" asked Haruhi and Takashi nodded.

"We need to raise funds and we _were_ going to have a cake sale but..." started Tamaki, assuming the role of leader but Honey's ears pricked up and he woke saying: "Did you say somethin' about cake?" in a sleepy voice. "No, Honey, go back to sleep" said Mori gently.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we _were_ going to do that, but due to certain members we didn't think that was possible so we decided on an April Fool's Day instead!" continued Tamaki.

"Oh, okay" Takashi agreed.

"It's official!" sang Tamaki with an elaborate arm gesture "Planning is now in session!" Haruhi slapped a palm to her forehead at Tamaki's over-dramatizing of the situation and the twins laughed at her face.

Suddenly, the sound of machinery running could be heard and the floor started to vibrate. Haruhi heard a single sound that made her heart sink.

"Oh ho ho ho ho"

"Oh no!" she thought.

_Chapter 2_

A section of the floor started to rise, turning and revealing a girl with light brown hair and wearing the standard female uniform of Ouran Academy. Renge.

"Did someone say planning? Did you start something without me?" she squealed. Kyōya discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, we value your intellect and planning skills too much for that" flattered Tamaki, obviously laying on the compliments to stay on her good side. Renge glared. "As if your phoney prince act will work on me- I see through you" she snapped. Tamaki visibly paled under the intensity of her eye contact.

Haruhi might be mistaken but she could have sworn she heard him whisper "Mama."

"Right, where do we begin?" she said, placing both hands on her hips in a business-like manner.

A few hours later, after a long day in the Club (made even longer by Renge not being satisfied by their plans at least twice), Hikaru and Kaoru were picked up in the Hitachiin limousine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A section of the floor started to rise, turning and revealing a girl with light brown hair and wearing the standard female uniform of Ouran Academy. Renge.

"Did someone say planning? Did you start something without me?" she squealed. Kyōya discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, we value your intellect and planning skills too much for that" flattered Tamaki, obviously laying on the compliments to stay on her good side. Renge glared. "As if your phoney prince act will work on me- I see through you" she snapped. Tamaki visibly paled under the intensity of her eye contact.

Haruhi might be mistaken but she could have sworn she heard him whisper "Mama."

"Right, where do we begin?" she said, placing both hands on her hips in a business-like manner.

A few hours later, after a long day in the Club (made even longer by Renge not being satisfied by their plans at least twice), Hikaru and Kaoru were picked up in the Hitachiin limousine.

As it drew out of the sweeping driveway of the Academy, Hikaru noticed Kaoru's hand resting on the seat between them. He placed his own next to it and gently nudged it with his little finger. Kaoru withdrew slightly and continued gazing out of the window.

A flicker of pain shot through Hikaru, emotionally hurt by his twin's distant behaviour. He could feel tears build up between his lashes but he blinked them back furiously, trying not to make a fool of himself. He watched his twin stare out of the window, not knowing why he was ignoring him.

It made him angry.

Losing all self-restraint, Hikaru snapped: "What's your problem Kaoru?" The more mischevious of the twins grabbed the calmer by the wrist and swung him around, pinning him down on the long seat. "What do you mean, Hikaru?" asked Kaoru innocently. "You know what. Ignoring me? Pushing me away? We're supposed to be twins..." replied Hikaru angrily.

His held-back tears started to flow freely as he looked down at his brother. "I didn't mean to..." Kaoru said, tears now forming in his own golden eyes. He reached up a hand and caressed Hikaru's cheek "...You know I didn't."

Without thinking, as if he had grown so used to it at the Club, Hikaru leant down until their faces were almost touching. "I forgive you" he sobbed and he bent down and placed a light kiss on Kaoru's slightly open lips.

Kaoru blushed and Hikaru drew back, relinquishing his grip on his twin's arm. "Bu-but there are no customers here..." the quieter twin stammered. Hikaru smiled confidently, hiding the emotional wreck within him. He looked directly into his brother's eyes and replied: "We don't need them, all that matters is us."


End file.
